I'm Seto's Girl
by raggedymarie
Summary: What will Seto do when he discovers that his new right-hand man is a woman? Romance with a bit o' humor KEEPIN' IT CLEAN :)
1. What's going on?

**I'm Seto's Girl**

Hey everyone! As this is my first recorded fan fiction (hoorah!), I'm not really sure how to format this, so please bear with me. Some constructive reviews might help! This is definitely going to have lots of chapters. Oh, and when It's in _italics_, it's a thought. .

Seto entered the meeting room, briefcase in hand. "So, what's the big emergency?" he asked testily. "And it had better be good; I spent all night in coach class on the plane next to an infuriating woman and her drooling infant to get here."

"Well, Mr.K-Kaiba, s-sir," stammered a rather thick man nervously, "You had us interview those ten people you had chosen, right? So that w-w-we could select one to be your right-hand man?"

"Yes, yes, spit it out before I fire you!" Seto snapped angrily.

The poor guy shook. "Well, we found that out of the ones you picked, s-sir, there was this one person who really stood out, and I mean that they were very, very smart, and, well-"

"What's the problem then?" Seto demanded angrily.

"I-I'm so, so sorry, sir, but we didn't know until after we hired them that they're, they're-"

"That I'm what?" The door opened and a tall woman came in.

Kaiba gasped in horror. He turned to look at the other men in the room, who looked at him helplessly. "What the heck is going on?"

Sorry this chapter was more of an introduction than anything else. I'll make the next one nice and long! Now everyone review and the next chapter will come out faster! .

Luv RaggedyMarie


	2. Good morning, Sunshine!

Hey everyone! This is my second chapter. Sorry it took so long! xgets down on kneesx please please PLEASE review this story! I am not posting the next chapter until you all have left AT LEAST five reviews! (Counting the ones for the last chapter) Also, both my computers are kind of sick, so please be patient if I take longer than I said I would! I WILL FIND A WAY!

Oh yeah, **bold** print means its Seto's thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman, who was surprisingly beautiful, smiled playfully. "What's the matter?" she giggled. Then she noticed the looks on the other men's faces. "Oh, yeah. Haven't they told you yet? I've been hired as your new assistant/partner." the woman extended her hand.

Seto stared at her, horrified. "Y-You're a-a….."

"A what?" asked the woman politely? "Oh, I see. You didn't think that anyone would DARE to hire a woman for such an important job." She said this as more of a statement than a question. Then she added, "Don't worry. I don't bite. Hard."

This last bit didn't seem to help Seto's case at all. A thousand thoughts raced through his head.**A woman working for my company as more than a secretary? I'll be the laughingstock of the entire business world! How did she manage to get past the interviewers? They are SO fired! And what's with that tie she's wearing? Are those _skulls_ on it? This is insane! I need an aspirin…. **He thought drowsily as the room spun and he fainted onto the hard floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto awoke to the sound of what he believed the brats at school called "R+B." Some idiot singing about his chick on the side having one on the way. **Oh, great.** Seto thought as he came back to consciousness. **I'm back at school.**

**Wait a minute.** He thought as he began to open his eyes. **Didn't I pass out at work? Yes, when I found out about that-oh, no…..** Seto opened his eyes. He appeared to be in somebody's office, although _who's _he didn't know. But it _did_ look oddly familiar. And there were half-empty boxes all over the floor. **Where is this? A new office? Then this must be-**

"Good morning, Sunshine! I mean, Mr. Kaiba, sir! Ha-ha!"

**Man do I hate being right……**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now get to reviewing! There will be proper introductions and snuggles in the next chapter. Can you believe the grammer-checker wanted me to write "Men does me hate being right"? Also, I need ideas for a name for the chick! I cannot think of one for the life of me!


	3. Making friends with Mokuba

Hello my dear readers! Sorry that I haven't been updating this story. Until now, I haven't had any ideas for continuing this story! Also, I have been working on a few novels and a web comic. They are called "the pillow room," "modern day genie," and "Conkle the Angry Muffin." If you steal any of my titles I will hunt you down and beat you with an ugly stick and cram non-organic carrots down your throat. having said that, thank you for the reviews and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to KatarinnaRaysLover for the name! And again, bold text means thought.

Ps: this chapter is from Hanako's point of view. Sort of. You know what I mean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanako rubbed her temples, deep in thought. **If Seto decides that he really wants to, he CAN fire me…** she thought, regretting having been so confident before. **But would he really fire me? I am, after all, proven to be the best for this job.**

When Seto had woken up on the staff room couch with Hanako's face mere inches from his own, he had flipped. Shouting gibberish at anyone and everyone in the room, he had made a mad dash for his office and locked himself in, his only sane comment being, "I can't believe there's a damn woman working on my floor. Bottom floor's for hussies and secretaries."

Hanako sighed bitterly. She had heard from other women (and men, for that matter) that Seto Kaiba was a sexist, chauvinistic pig, but she had always been taught to see the good in people. Now she wasn't so sure that her teachings had been right.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Hanako from her desk, frowning because it was almost definitely something bad. **I'm probably being fired..** she thought glumly. **Before the job's even begun, it's over….how am I going to break this to Miko?**

A small voice answered from the other side of the door. "It's Mokuba Kaiba. I heard about what my brother did. Can I come in please?"

**Mokuba Kaiba!** Hanako thought to herself. **Seto's CEO and only family? What does he want from me? Did he get sent to fire me?** Hanako had never even seen him, even though young Mokuba was about Miko's age. **He's supposed to be nothing like his big brother… **Hanako called "Come on in!"

A small boy with think hair and a bandanna around his neck poked his head shyly into Hanako's office. "Sorry to bother you, Miss Harashizu, but I wanted to apologize for my big brother." The little boy blushed and stepped in, closing the door quickly behind him.

Mokuba continued, gaining confidence. "I know he can be mean and cruel at times, but deep down he's not such a bad person. I know he said that he'd never let you work for him, but I just know that he will let you. I just know it!"

Hanako smiled again. "Thanks, sweetie. That means a lot to me." she looked at him and said, "Would you like to sit down? I'm sorry I don't have anything to drink other than coffee. If you want some, you can have some."

Mokuba smiled up at her as he sat in a squishy chair next to her desk. "Thanks, that would be very nice, Miss Harashizu." When Hanako got up to make the coffee, Mokuba noticed a small picture in a frame next to Hanako's computer. "Who's that, miss Harashizu?" he picked up the picture and looked at it.

Hanako smiled gently. "That's my baby brother, Miko. He's about your age. I think you would like him; he also likes dueling."

Mokuba looked up from the picture and smiled at her sadly. "Miss Harashizu?"

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"You and your brother are alone, aren't you? Like me and Seto are."

Hanako gasped. **How could he know? He couldn't have seen my resume… **She recovered and said, "Why yes, Mokuba, that's right. How on Earth did you guess that?"

Mokuba shrugged, looking down at the picture. "I dunno, I guess it's because Seto has a picture of me on his desk, too. And you don't have any other pictures, and also the way you're all nice to me….It's like you have been raising kids all your life." There was a long pause as Hanako digested this piece of wisdom that came from the mouth of such a young boy. Then Mokuba spoke again. "What happened?"

Hanako sat down and set a small cup of coffee in front of Mokuba, which he took and sipped. "They….they died in a plane crash. They were on business in Tokyo and there was a fuel leak. The plane hit a mountain and exploded. I was nine when it happened."

Mokuba sighed and put his hand on Hanako's arm. "I'm really sorry, miss Harashizu."

Hanako smiled. "Please, Mokuba, call me Hanako. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go home for the night."

Mokuba nodded and got up. "OK, Hanako. Thanks for the coffee. And I SWEAR I won't let Seto fire you. And don't you worry, he'll listen to me and I won't get in trouble for it."

Hanako laughed as she and Mokuba walked out of the room. Switching off the lights, she told him, "Thanks for the help, Mokuba. And I promise I'll do my job perfectly."

Mokuba grinned and gave Hanako the thumbs-up sign. "Alright! We'll be a team! Nothing can stop us now! We're way totally unstoppable!"

Hanako and Mokuba laughed together for a minute. "Well, I'd better be getting home now, Mokuba. Miko -he's my brother- will call the police soon if I don't get home. Thanks for hanging out."

Mokuba smiled and walked Hanako to her car. **Such a sweet little gentleman.** Hanako thought. **Nothing like his dumb brother.** Then again, maybe Mokuba was right. Maybe deep down, Seto Kaiba really had a heart. **Great, **Hanako thought, **now that's going to be bugging me all night. Oh well.** Hanako got into her car.

"Hanako?" Mokuba asked before Hanako stepped on the gas.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you and your brother could come hang out with me and Seto sometime. I'd really like to meet him, and I have lots of video games at my house!"

Hanako smiled and winked at the crazy haired child. "We'll see, Mokuba. Right now let's just focus on me keeping my new job."

Mokuba grinned. "OK!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaw, now wasn't that just heartwarming? Now review! Haha, that chapter was a LOT better than the last chapters. Love,

RaggedyMarie.

Ps: go to


End file.
